


Safety in Memory

by kunoyukalue



Series: Critical Role ideas [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Could be seen as Vax and Vex but mostly Percy and Cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoyukalue/pseuds/kunoyukalue
Summary: What happens when you wake up from a nightmare?





	

She bolted up right breathing hard. The dream had been horrible, the parts she could remember. Still mostly asleep, her body moving on reflex, she dawned her slippers and robe and left her room. Her feet walked the paths through muscle memory.

When she arrived, she quietly knocked in a perfectly remembered secret rhythm, waited 5 heartbeats for a negative reply, and opened the door without a sound.

Slowly, still mostly asleep, she shuffled across the room. She took off her robe, laying it on the hook next to his, walked over to the bed, slid her slippers off and climbed under the covers next to him and moved his arm so it covered her. Almost instantly she had fallen back to sleep.

*  
He had trained himself to hear the special knock even in his dreams. It had been years since he’d heard it, yet he knew immediately what it was. Unconsciously he shifted from laying on his back onto his side and moved the covers so she could get in. When she had climbed in he reacted by pulling her close as she snuggled in.

He was still not awake, but he spoke softly the words he had used so many times before, “ Don’t worry. I’ve got you. Your safe now. No harm will come to you while I am here.”

* * * *  
As the sunlight started to come through the window, he started to wake. As he shifted he realized he was no longer alone in his bed. Half opening his eyes he found the pillow next to his head covered in long hair. His eyes focused just enough to distinguish the color. When that happened he grinned slightly and sighed. He planted a kiss on the crown of her head.

“I’ve got you little one. Don’t worry,” he whispered, and snuggled back in to keep his sister safe and warm until she woke.

**Author's Note:**

> I would LOVE to hear comments on what you think, or if you have any edits or corrections you see. I am not the best writer and would love to improve. (And possibly a better title. I can't figure out the right title for this.)
> 
> I have seen a lot of people writing in the fics that Cassandra and Percy were not each others favorite sibling. (I don't know if Taliesin has ever said) 
> 
> That being said, I have always thought there was a special loving side to Percy that he keeps hidden. I have brothers, and when I had nightmares, more than once, I found myself in the morning having walked to their rooms still asleep and found comfort in their protection. 
> 
> This was partially sparked by what Cass said during the meeting in episode 73. And partly by the amazing relationship Taliesin and Matt have made between them.


End file.
